Memories of the Past
by Sokorra Lewis
Summary: When Vala begins to have strange nightmares revolving around her time as a host, the peaceful downtime the team had been expecting is taken away, Especially when it appears the nightmares could put the SGC in jeopardy. Rating added for language.
1. Chapter 1

An: This story's main plot was kinda blown out of the water by Season 10 but I'm going to pretend that particular part didn't happen. Italics are Vala's Dreams. This is set about 3-4 years after the season premiere of Season 10. Established relationships. Hopefully I'm not writing out of character, but if I am, please let me know and I'll try to correct that. This is also my first attempt at a chaptered SG-1 fic. Any comments would be appreciated.

Hopefully I got all the grammar bugs and such out. I'm looking for a beta for this story. I would suggest liking all the pairings in the story before agreeing to be my beta. Otherwise you may not like what you are beta-ing.

I'm taking some liberty with the mythological facts and starting Qetesh out with Ra. However the others she is normally connected with will come later.

* * *

_Ra stood before the crowds as four women were presented to him. His companions watched from behind the curtains as he stood and lowered his mask. Today he was going to choose a host for his new mate. A mate that would help him conquer the galaxy, not deter him like Hather had done and had paid for._

_The first he deemed unacceptable, as he did the second and third. As he walked towards the fourth women, he noticed a difference in her. She held her head up high in defiance and he smiled. She would be a treat to break. She would be perfect for his new beloved, Qetesh._

_He called over a Jaffa and removed the symbiote from his pouch. Two other Jaffa took the women and laid her on a stone alter that had been placed in front of the crowd. Despite her yells and screams he remained unaffected and laid his beloved on her now revealed skin. It traveled up her back and sunk deep into the flesh of her neck causing the women to scream in pain. Her eyes flashed and the women rose._

Vala awoke with a cry, instantly touching her neck. The scar was no longer there. Removed from years of using the sarcophagus, she supposed, but she could still feel the pain from the burrowing. She reached over, trying to find Daniel in the sheets beside her but soon realized he wasn't there.

Of course he wasn't. She was at her apartment, not his, because they had gotten into a fight and she hadn't felt like being around him for a bit. Now she wished she had just gone over anyway. She needed him to hold her. She rolled into a ball, trying to stop the shivers that kept running up and down her spine. The dreams were getting worse. Before it had been simple times before her being a host but now they were going into painful detail about being host to Qetesh.

She scrambled out of the bed as she felt herself get sick and barely made it to the bathroom before she did become sick. She sat on the floor, tremors still going though her body.

She didn't feel like getting up and going to work today. Perhaps Landry would give her the day off.

* * *

Samantha Carter stared at the contraption in front of her, not really noticing it. Instead she had a goofy grin on her face. She knew she should be concentrating on what was before her, but she couldn't help but think of how happy she was at the moment. With Ori out of their hair for at least a few months, she could feel free to be happy about this. 

She was going to be a mother. She had only found out that morning that she was pregnant and she was awaiting the official tests by Carolyn before announcing it later in the day. The rest of SG-1 was coming over to her and Jack's house for a backyard party to celebrate the latest victory against the Ori. The Generals Landry and Hammond as well Carolyn and Walter were also coming. It was going to be fantastic. Jack was transporting from Washington early to prepare for the party and she was leaving work an hour or so early to help.

"Hey, Sam." Startled she looked up to see Daniel watching her with an amused look. "How's the experiment going?" She looked down at the object in front of her which happened to be an electro-magnetic weapon that seemed to work on the Ori ships and disabled them without killing anyone on board. Or at least that was the plan.

"Not very fast," She admitted. Daniel just smiled again. She wondered if he knew the reason or if he just found it amusing that she was distracted.

"Have you seen Vala yet today?" He was smiling but the smile wasn't the genuine smile he had earlier. She could tell he was concerned.

"No, but I heard from Landry she called off. Didn't she tell you?" Daniel frowned.

"No, but then she hasn't really been talking to me since yesterday." He didn't need to explain further. Sam murmured in sympathy. The whole base may have been witness to that particular blow out. Sam had been off base at the time but when she returned Cam had filled her in. It appeared the fight was over something to do with the last mission. Cam didn't think the real fight had been about that, but the words actually spoken were about the mission and bad things were said on both sides. Cam had been concerned when it appeared the two hadn't made up in the hour afterwards like they tended to do after their fights.

"Do you think she's avoiding you?"

"Doubt it. When she's mad at me she likes to shove it down my face so she'd be here and annoying me and such." He sighed. "I just wish she'd be serious for once and stop making everything into some giant game." Sam had the suspicion that Daniel's need for seriousness had been part of the reason for the fight.

"Well, I do have the ok to take the day off; perhaps I'll drop in and see her." Daniel smiled lightly and nodded slightly to indicate his thanks.

"Think Landry's trying to get us to take a vacation without us thinking we were taking vacation?" Sam smiled.

"Perhaps."

* * *

"General?" Landry looked up to see Carter standing outside his doorway. He nodded his head and closed his laptop as the Colonel walked in. 

"What can I do for you, Colonel?"

"I'm going to take the rest of the day off to prepare for tonight and check in with Vala. Daniel and I think it's odd that she would take the day off."

Landry just nodded his agreement. It was indeed odd for Vala Mal Doran to take a day off of work. In the three years she had been a part of the team she hadn't taken any, even when she was clearly suffering from a cold. Granted she had only started to live off base about a year ago and even then spent a lot of nights either on base or with Dr. Jackson. He felt concerned for the women, despite the nuisance she had made herself when she first arrived.

"Fine with me. Thank you for letting me know, Colonel." Sam nodded and left and Landry stared at the door for a moment, a feeling of dread coming upon him. He shook it off and went back to work.

* * *

Adria looked out the window of her chambers onto the world below. They were in a high orbit around the planet, allowing some of the black of space to play backdrop the blues and greens of the planet. 

She sighed and turned away, taking no comfort in the site out the window. Today was her birthday. Rightfully, despite having the body of someone in her twenties, she was three years old. She missed her mother. Despite her mother's complete and utter refusal to believe in Origin, she still missed her. She saw many of the children of the Ori followers play around in the recreation rooms placed for them on the battle cruisers and often wondered what it would have been like if she had not been the oracle.

Would her mother play with her like she saw many do? Would she sing her lullabies to get her to sleep at night? Adria knew she would never know what could have been. It was beginning to grate on her, how much she didn't know despite how much she did.

There was a part of her that began to doubt the Ori.

There were so many questions, ones they would not answer. How did she come to be? Did she have a father like the other children or just a mother? Was her mother actually her mother?

She heard the door open and turned around to see Tomin standing inside it. She smiled at the man and held an arm out to indicate that he should sit.

"Tell me Tomin, of my mother." She could never call him father. She knew this man was her mother's husband but she also knew that her mother had been pregnant before she married him. That was one of the few facts of information the Ori had given her about her mother.

Many emotions crossed Tomin's face. Love. Anger. Sadness. Jealousy. She had not asked him to talk about Vala before, knowing his emotions to cloud the facts and she wondered if it was still too soon to discuss it with him. However he began to speak about her and Adria listened. She wanted to know much about the women who gave birth to her and this was her most relevant source.

* * *

Sam stopped briefly at the infirmary to check with Carolyn to see if the test results were back. Luckily Carolyn had just received them from the labs and could say with a smile that Sam was indeed expecting and that they should set up an appointment with a doctor that had security clearance and handled such cases. 

Driving to Vala's apartment turned out to be an adventure in itself as Sam realized half way to Daniel's she was going to wrong way and also she wasn't entirely sure where Vala lived. She had always driven to Daniel's to find Vala before. Vala and Daniel had been having this almost-dating relationship for the last seven months. Sam was pretty sure they were sleeping together too, but hadn't really wanted to ask.

After calling Daniel for directions (He didn't seem to notice the lack of time Vala spent at her apartment like everyone else did) she made it to Vala's apartment. Vala had gotten an apartment in the same building Daniel had gotten his first apartment after returning from Abydos, only closer to the ground floor.

There was no answer at the door when she knocked, but when she tested the door knob it opened. Concerned she walked in slowly, finding Vala watching her from the lone piece of furniture in the room, a couch.

"You know, I figured if I didn't answer the door, you would go away."

"Hello to you too." Sam said closing the door. "You have a lot of people concerned. You don't usually call off."

"Three years is hardly enough time to figure out a "usually", isn't it?"

"Perhaps."

"Well, I suppose you and the rest have had enough close calls to ignore unopened doors." Vala sighed and sat up so there was space at the end of the couch. "Might as well sit down. I don't think I'm contagious, whatever it is I'm having."

"So it's not avoiding everyone then." Vala glared at her. Sam walked over and sat on the couch next to the robe clad Vala.

"I don't avoid anything unless I absolutely have to. I didn't feel good this morning, I think I have that flu you guys keep commenting on." Sam frowned. Vala had above normal immunity to strands of the flu and hadn't yet contracted it even when the SGC got hit with the seasonal stuff. "Either that or the dreams." Vala paused. Sam just watched her, waiting for her to go on.

"I suppose you're as good as any to tell this to. I'd rather not go to that idiot again." Vala had been sent to see one of the base psychiatrists, a Dr. Michael Ferguson, during her first year as a part of the SGC to make sure she adjusted well to the base and Earth in general. However, Ferguson and Vala did not have a very good relationship and all of SG-1 had been present for the last meeting which had not put the man in any good standing with any of them.

"I'll listen."

"Well, then. I started having the dreams about a month ago."

* * *

This is dedicated to my friends who read my stories, even though they never watched the show and have no idea what is going on. 

Again, any comment or review will be appreciated :) I try to respond to every review, especially now that we have the option of review responce on the review pages. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter contains spoilers from an upcoming episode "The Shroud" as well as some spoilers for the episodes "200" and "Camelot" specifically, and they have already aired. I'm basically taking the idea where I want it. I'm not exactly pleased with where that particular story arc ("The Shroud") is looking at going so I changed it on here to fit my needs. But if you want to be unspoiled, this chapter is going to be hard to read since it briefly goes over that particular event. Well, as much as I know of it. This was started before Memento Mori so I'm going to cut canon off at "Company of Thieves". Also this is a shippy chapter. The true angst/drama/plot will come in chapter three (Hopefully). Thanks to SailerNeo for the beta.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Qetesh was furious. Ra had decided to give her as a gift to a fellow Gou'ald who had proven himself loyal to the System Lord. Resheph was not worthy of her. He did not rule, he destroyed. However, she would show Ra. She would create a new empire. Resheph would be only too eager to help and then she would discard him._

"_My Lord, we have brought the man you sent us for." She turned from the window and saw Ra's Jaffa bring in Geranth Delerin, a local scholar. She smiled to herself. Not only would the torture of the human make her happy it would make her host suffer as well. Geranth had been the host's betrothed. Qetesh couldn't see being in love with such a man, as he was boring. She'd rather have an exciting lover._

"_Bring him before me." He was pushed forward and he fell on his knees before her and refused to look her in the eye. She pushed his chin up and looked down at him. "Do you love your God?" He spat._

"_You are not a God." She tilted her head. Odd one. Not many but there were a few who didn't believe they were gods."_

"_You have committed blasphemy. For that you should be punished." She shone her hand device into his head, slowing killing him, knowing all the time that her host's soul was being broken as it watched itself kill the one it loved._

Sam watched Vala sleep on the couch and hoped that whatever these dreams were they would stop soon. In the last three years, Sam and Vala had grown closer. While they were still not as close as the original SG-1, Sam considered Vala to be one of her closest friends She was also one of her few female friends and sometimes it helped to have a women she could talk to who also understood the strange family SG-1 was. Plus Vala had an interesting sense of humor that rivaled Jack O'Neill and it was a welcome part.

Remembering about Jack also caused her to remember that she needed to go home and finish setting up for the party. However she didn't want Vala alone right now. She knew all about having weeks of bad dreams and it was often better if there was someone you were close to nearby to help you through them. She opened her cell phone and dialed the number the base, imputing Daniel's extension number in as soon as the automated voice responded. Daniel answered with his typical hello, which turned out to sound more like "Yellow".

"Daniel…It's me Sam."

"Oh, hey." Sam could hear him shuffling papers in the background. "How's Vala doing?" She had to smile when that was his first question. He cared for her more then he liked to let on. Well, let Vala know anyway. Vala had let it slip (and immediately tried to cover it up) that she felt Daniel didn't really care for her the way she would like him to. It was obvious to Sam at least that Daniel was on his way, if not already there, to being in love with Vala. But she understood Daniel's reluctance to let that be known.

"She seems fine. Had problems sleeping." Sam didn't know how much Daniel knew about Vala's dreams and didn't want to tell him anything if Vala didn't want him to know.

"Nightmares?"

"Yeah." Well, that was really not saying anything. Everyone has nightmares and in their occupation, more often then dreams. She could hear Daniel say something but not what it was.

"Does she want me to come over?" She could tell he was hopeful that she did, that Vala wasn't still mad.

"She's asleep right now. I need to go and pick up some things for the party, but I don't want to leave her alone right now. Think you can come over?"

"Sure. I'll be there as soon as I can." They said good bye and Sam replaced her phone into her bag. She knew Daniel would be there soon. She looked over at Vala and then around the apartment. It was hardly a home. Sam wondered if Vala felt at home here.

* * *

"_I met your mother when I found her lying still at the side of a road outside my town. I took her in and cared for her. She was sick and for a few days didn't even know where she was. She kept calling for her friends. Maybe her family. She never told me and I didn't feel like I should ask. I remember her calling for a Sam and a Cam although they may have been the same person and for a Teal'c. However, she called for someone named Daniel the most."

* * *

_

His relationship with Vala had been one of those slow moving ones. Not the noticeably slow ones with the kiss waiting till the second date type. The kind where you hardly notice that there is a relationship and until boom: your sunk in a relationship you didn't want in the first place but find you really don't mind it after all.

While she first was back on base, their relationship had turned into a friendship. There hadn't been any need to make it romantic, and Vala had stopped her insistent rambling on how they should be sleeping together. It wasn't till after Marty had shown up had anything changed. He didn't know if she had noticed it, but in almost everyone's ideas, Vala and him were stuck together. Except in hers. Well, at least most of them. He had regretted letting her borrow his Farscape DVD set (and hopefully Jack didn't know of its existence…he never hear the end of it from either Jack or Sam). It had started him wondering why it was that everyone saw them together.

Unfortunately, just as they were finally switching over to the romantic side of things, the whole "Prior" incident happened. Their relationship had built back up slowly after that. It had taken him a few weeks to get her to talk him again after he returned. Something had happened while he had been…whatever he had been doing and even now, over two years later, he still had no idea. Only that she was slightly quieter and seemed to be more reluctant to push their relationship forward then she used to. He figured he knew part of the reason… he had basically betrayed her by becoming a Prior.

He knew he was in love with her. Possibly since the Beachhead incident. Although he hadn't really comes to terms with the fact till recently. The truth was that unlike his previous serious relationships he had no clue what he was doing. With Sarah it had been pretty easy up until the end. With Sha're he had been given her as a gift, so in a way the whole courtship part of the relationship was skipped. With Janet…well, that relationship was easier because it slid smoothly from friendship to romantic.

* * *

"_I nursed her back to health, and she was grateful. She never seemed to be the type to fake general emotions but perhaps I was wrong. I knew I loved her soon after she finally stopped hallucinating her friends. She would smile at me. That's all it took and I knew I was in love with her. I remember days when she would talk about her past. She never really told me anything, but I did some glimmers. Like her father had been a tradesmen in the village where she grow up and that her mother had been a seamstress till her death when Vala was thirteen. She never spoke of her life after her father remarried. I never asked why, figuring she'd tell me when she was ready."

* * *

_

Vala knew Sam thought she was sleeping but she wasn't. She didn't want to. Not with those dreams becoming more and more often. And more and more recent. The death of Gareth had been one of her worse memories of her time with Qetesh but then again, she had blocked a lot of her memories out so who was to know what the next dream would hold.

She was grateful for Sam's concern. It had been decades since she had a serious female friend and Sam had filled that and was almost sisterly towards her. She was pretty sure Daniel's constant (well, maybe not constant) faith in her had helped towards that fact. Sam hadn't liked her in the beginning but Vala knew that was simply because at the time Vala had managed to hurt a friend of hers twice. Once actual physically fighting with Daniel and then later with those darn bracelets.

She resisted the urge to flip over. Really. What was she doing, going over the past? Her dreams were doing that quite well thank you. Plus all it did was revive the memories of frustration when Daniel either completely ignored her or responded so impassively she just wanted to hit him over the head to get him to react to her.

* * *

"_About a month from when she arrived, your mother convinced me to marry her. She didn't have to do much. I was in love with her and jumped at the chance to keep her with me always. We married as soon as possible and began to live a quiet life in town. I was ecstatic when a month later she told me she was pregnant. I felt that was the perfect addition to my happily life. A wonderful home, a loving wife and a child. Your mother loved me, even if she wasn't in love with me. I have to believe she did."

* * *

_

Her relationship with Daniel was really the focal point of her relationship of anyone else. It seemed like ever since he had shot at her on the Prometheus, her life had changed. She went from being a free-lance con artist to a con-artist with a goal—find the good looking Tauri. Then she went from a con-artist with a goal to a woman on a mission to save a galaxy. Then a mother on a mission to save her daughter from destroying the galaxy.

When she had first arrived till about two years later for the most part she was simply labeled as "Daniel's problem." If she got into trouble or if someone had concerns about her, they went to Daniel. It had grated her, knowing that the only two people who really saw her were Daniel and Cameron, who seemed to have realized that Daniel would have little to no effect on what she did beyond where he stood in relation to the bracelets.

It seemed a little better when she got back from her trip to Ori-land but it was still "That's Daniel's problem." Frankly it wasn't till after she became part of SG-1 and had worked with the team for about a year that people started accepting her as her own person and not just something in connection with Daniel. She had Sam to thank for that for the most part. Sam had been very kind to her in the first months back and had seemed to ease some of the fears others still had with her.

* * *

"_As she got further along in her pregnancy your mother became more and more attached to a local bar-maid, who had another job better not referred to. Either way, I was just happy to see her make a friend. She had been lonely. I later found out she was searching for someone who believed as she did, that the Ori were not gods but rather beings of higher power who took advantage of human need. It wasn't until the town leader tied her to the bench in the middle of the city that was reserved for criminals and blasphemers that I even gave credit that she could believe other then what I believed. I was confused. I left her to die there for two days. Two days of no water or food and being stared at._

_I believed that she had betrayed her gods. Only after the second day did I feel guilty and started to think about the child. To this day I regret that. I should have thought of what that would have done to you, Adria."

* * *

_

She was just now feeling as if she had her place amongst the people of this world. That she had a home, an almost-boyfriend (if he would only admit it), and something of a life beyond where the next stop would be. She had friends who were girls and who liked to sit watching silly romantic movies with her while eating ridiculously expensive chocolate ice cream and discussing the men they loved but wanted to hit sometimes. She had guy friends who tried to intimidate her dates when she did see someone other the Daniel, although she was pretty sure it was mostly because they weren't Daniel and less that they were interested in her. Even Landry was friendly towards her now, treating her like another daughter, like he did Sam. SG-1 was her family now and she loved that.

But it still all started because Daniel championed her. If he had given up or just stuck with his opinion of her then she wouldn't have this. She would probably be stuck on base doing nothing but being Daniel's almost assistant. She just didn't know if he thought of her any differently then the rest of the team. Sure, they were in a more intimate relationship and all, but he had yet to comment on what he felt about it and Daniel was always the first to get his view out. She wondered if he knew that she loved him and she wondered if he loved her.

She sighed as sleepiness took over, hearing Sam muttering in the background on her phone. Maybe the party this afternoon would get her mind off the dreams and her past regrets. She could only hope.

* * *

"_I unchained her, and took her home, glaring at anyone who stood in my way. I once again nursed her back to health, but afterwards she was less perfect in my eyes. Everything she did I suspected. If nothing else, I was the first to abandon our marriage. While not physically leaving, I left in my mind long before she ever left in his arms. From that point on, I cared for her simply because I still believed the child to be mine and in the deeps of my heart, that perhaps I was wrong and she wasn't the disbeliever I kept seeing her as. I could only hope."

* * *

_

I had a list of sites I used for some of the particulars, but has trouble displaying links so if you want to know the sites, email me and I'll send them to you. There was only 2 really.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Notes: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I had NANO to do and just recently have been having some family troubles so it took me awhile to get things sent off the beta (who was quick in responding;) )

Because of the Holiday season coming up and said family problems, there may be a wait for chapter 4 too. But I have a clearer outline now of what is happening so we shall see. I'm sorry for the quickness of some of the scenes towards the middle of this chapter. I couldn't figure out what to write and therefore just jumped.

* * *

Chapter 3

_Qetesh looked out over the crowd. She was her own System lord now. Not as high as Apophis but certainly a threat to the others. Today Apophis was gaining a host for his queen and she was to choose a host for the first of her children._

_She knew she couldn't be seen by the humans stuck in the prison room, so she gazed openly at them, observing them. She noticed a small group of humans that seemed gathered together and dressed differently then the more peasant-looking others. She tilted her head as she watched them. There was one man with short brown hair who seemed the leader of this group. Beside him stood a blonde woman who was scanning the walls for weaknesses and chances of escape. A young boy dressed more like the others around them stood with them, an angry expression on his face. Oh, yes. That boy had come from the same planet as Amaunet's new host. However, it was the man with the longer brown hair that captured her attention the most. He seemed to be in shock and she wondered why. Had he not known that his god would call for a host from amongst his people? That it was an honor to be host to a child of the gods?_

_But looking at his eyes she knew it wasn't just that. She smiled. He was a strong willed man and would be perfect for a new lover. Perhaps the young boy could be the host for her first child. Both were strong looking. She did not want a weak host. It would not bode well for the symbiote if the host was weak._

"_Find something you like?" Qetesh looked over to see Amaunet standing beside her. _

"_I believe I have. Enjoying your new host?" Amaunet smiled._

"_Indeed. She is strong willed but those always make a more interesting host, I'm sure you agree." Amaunet looked over to the group of people Qetesh had been watching. "Those came with my host. The young boy is her brother so I'm sure he will do well as a host for our children. Apophis wants him for our son. However the others you may do as you wish. The younger looking male is the husband of my host. He tried to speak to her earlier." Amaunet looked as if she couldn't understand why the man did not look upon her as a god but still as the woman he had married._

"_He does not understand she has been honored by the gods."_

"_No." Amaunet paused. "I do not believe they are from our controlled space. I hear the mummers of my host still. She talks of a place called Earth. Tauri." Amaunet had always been friendlier towards Qetesh then other Gou'ald. She was the only one not to fear her up and coming power._

"_Perhaps it would not be wise to choose such a host. They brought down Ra." Amaunet's eyes flashed._

"_Ra was a fool. Apophis will take care of them. He brought me a host from their world. They are weak." Qetesh was secretly agreeing. She had been pleased to hear of Ra's destruction. He was indeed a fool. But she still did not believe in Apophis as whole-heartedly as her "sister" did._

"Vala." She frowned for a second, her name being said though Amaunet's mouth but in another's voice. She slowly opened her eyes to see Daniel looking down at her in concern. She blinked. Obviously she had fallen asleep and had missed it when Sam and Daniel had switched guard. Given that Daniel had a book in his hand and a stack of papers he probably had been there for at least an hour or so. She groaned as she set up. Sleeping on the couch was probably not the best idea.

"Daniel." She sat up, and looked at the coffee table in front of the couch, which was pretty much the only other piece of furniture in the room. There was a spot for a TV, but since she spent most of her time at Daniel's, she hadn't bought one yet.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, thank you. I just had a migraine from those blasted dreams I keep having." She knew perfectly well that her earlier vomiting was probably caused form something other then the dreams but she was not ready to reveal it to him just yet.

"Well, I brought some of your stuff over." She waited, but he didn't comment on the fact that she had come here without taking any of her clothing. This had left her with a set of PJs she had left here once. She had been angry at him the day before and even the thought of having to sneak into his house after he went to work was better then going to his house. Well, she supposed she could start calling the bloody thing their house since she had helped him pick it out when he had decided to try home owning again. She never asked why he had sold his old house or the apartment and so far he hadn't really told her.

He reached over and put a piece of hair behind her ear, causing her to look up and into his eyes. She could tell he was sorry, and instantly she was sorry too. It had been a stupid fight, over nothing at all. She moved in closer and he wrapped his arms around her, the book that had been on his lap sliding onto the floor. He hugged her close and without saying anything they mended the break. She doubted either one of them would state what was behind the fight. It would probably happen again but for now, all was well.

She slowly let go and stood up stretching. "What time is it?"

"Four-thirty in the afternoon," Daniel responded with a quick look at his watch. "You slept most of the afternoon."

"Should be getting ready for Sam's party then." She walked over to where she saw a pile of her clothes neatly placed on the counter dividing the living area from the kitchen.

"Are you sure you're up for going?"

"I'm perfectly fine now." Daniel gave her a look that said he didn't really believe her but wasn't about to argue with her. He must have expected it because when she looked through the clothes he brought, he had included the outfit she had planned on wearing. She glanced up at him finding him working on whatever he had brought with him and sighed. Couldn't he at least leave the work AT work for once?

"I'm going to take a shower."

When Vala stepped out of the shower, she could hear Daniel messing around in her kitchen, and the sink running. Daniel would have been watching the history channel had she actually had a TV She knew he was looking forward to a show on the similarities between various ancient cultures, in particular Ancient Egypt and the Mayans. Apparently it was brought on by a discovery made in one of the ancient temples in Mexico, but she forgot most of the details of that particular file, preferring not to think about Hathor and what she did to the men on the base, Daniel in particular. She didn't like Hathor anymore then her former goa'uld had, although for very different reasons.

She got dressed quickly and started her makeup. Luckily for her, she had left some when she had last been at her apartment. She really should start spending more time in her own apartment because it was a waste to spend the money for rent if she was never there. Either that or she could buy out of the lease and just move in with Daniel completely. She wondered how he would take that idea. She put on a pair of earrings that Sam had gotten her for Christmas the first year she had been there, and was almost finished with the second earring when the world seemed to spin.

_Qetesh watched as the villagers started to fight her Jaffa. For the first time in her long life she felt afraid. Ever since the news of Ra's defeat had been passed around, minor system lords kept falling to their rebellious former worshipers. Qetesh thought she was beyond such happenings but she was wrong._

_Oh, halva, she was wrong!_

_She stood strong though, refusing to fall in such a pitiful state as her former King had. Res was dead now, fallen to his own world's rebellion. Pity, she had actually grown to appreciate him, especially after her attempts to find a new lover had fallen. She had been with Ba'al for awhile but the being's omnipotence had aggravated her own._

_She could hear them outside the walls crying and yelling and a voice inside laughing._

You get what you deserve!

'_You will die if I die, so do not laugh so quickly, host!' feeling stupid as she said it for even conversing with the being which hosted her consciousness._

As long as you die, I don't give a damn!

_The doors to her inner chamber were suddenly being banged on and she knew the end was near. She would die, but she would die standing up and not begging for her life as Res and others had done. She was a goddess for goodness sake and should act like one_

"Hey Vala! You need to hurry up in there. We are going to be late if we don't leave soon." Looking at the clock she realized she had dazed for about five minutes, her hand still at her ear, though the earring now resided on the floor. She had never had them while she was awake before. She was scared but she was determined not to say anything till after the party. She wasn't going to ruin things because she couldn't handle some bad memories.

When the pair arrived at the party, most of the guests were already there and Jack had started up his new grill. The only three left to arrive were the Landry party including Cameron. Daniel was drawn one way as Jack called him over while Vala was pulled away by Sam to meet Walter's new wife Camilla. Cammie was a xenobiologist who had been recruited for the program two years ago. SG-1 hadn't had much contact with her and Vala had none. However they had much in common. Before she was a host to Qetesh, Vala had worked as a undergraduate in a biology lab so she understood many of the things Cammie said, even adding a few things of her own. Sam of course added her side of things and soon the three women were engrossed in a conversation about a new species of fish that had been discovered on PX9-243 which seemed to have the ability to levitate above the water of the pond. Walter just smiled and snuck away from them to find a conversation he could understand more then every third word, conversing with Jack and Daniel about the proper way to cook on the grill.

When Hank, Carolyn and Cameron arrived, the food was almost prepared and everyone prepared for dinner by helping setting up the picnic tables and dinnerware. Everyone sat and enjoyed the meal and easy conversation in the cooling night air.

Halfway through the meal, Jack stood up to make his announcements.

"Sam and I would like to thank all of you for coming tonight for a couple of reasons, the most important being that now there will be no leftovers." The group laughed. "Originally this party was planned to celebrate six straight months of being free of having to save the planet from some group or another and that Daniel has managed to get himself injured, maimed or killed in the last year so we have a record tonight." Daniel only shook his head at the teasing and Vala smiled at him. "But now we have another reason for a party. I have an announcement tonight and from appearances, so does Mitchell." Cameron smiled and Carolyn blushed as everyone turned their attention to them. Sam stood up bringing the attention back to her and Jack.

"But I'll go first. Sam and I would like you all to know we are having a baby." The group seemed to move in masse to congratulate the new parents and this continued for a little while before Jack told them all to sit down, a large smile still on his face. "According to Carolyn here, it should be born sometime in January. Now speaking of Carolyn..." Cameron smiled wishing he wasn't put in the spotlight but at the same time, wanting to announce this.

"Carolyn has agreed to marry me." Another round of congratulations was received, along with a few threats on what would happen to Cameron if he hurt her, but all in good humor. They all knew that Cameron loved Carolyn without a doubt and the same with her for him.

Jack had Sam bring out some champagne to celebrate the upcoming birth and nuptials and with the exception of Vala and Sam they all took a glass. They had finished dinner and now broke off into small groups for conversation. Sam, Vala and Carolyn sat on a bench that Jack had recently installed for Sam when she had moved in.

"So are you excited about the baby?" Carolyn asked, smiling since she knew full well that Sam was ecstatic. While certainly not planning on having children at this point, she had always wanted to have them and was glad to finally have a chance. With Jack retiring in a few months, it would be easier to raise the child in Colorado and she didn't even have to leave the SGC.

"Yes," Sam answered with a smile. "You should see Jack though. I was worried what he would think about having another child, but he's even more excited then I am. He bought a bunch of catalogs for baby stuff today and is already designing a baby room. The only downside right now is I'm already getting the cravings and I'm only three months in!"

"Try having cravings you can't even satisfy because you're in the wrong galaxy. You have no idea how long I craved pancakes. I could never understand why they didn't have them," Vala commented. Recently she had gotten more comfortable speaking about her pregnancy and months spent in the Ori home galaxy. The others still seemed startled sometimes when she offered information but most of the time were getting used to her being more free about her past, particularly to the members of SG-1 who were closest to her.

"So that's why you asked for them when you came to visit?" Carolyn asked, having heard stories about Vala's little trip in Daniel's body. It was always referred to as visiting by the ones involved although sometimes she still got odd looks when it was talked about in front of people who hadn't known about Daniel and Vala's bond caused by the bracelets

"Yeah. You know Daniel always teases me about that when I order pancakes," she said with a smile. "I guess I should be glad I didn't choose something he was allergic to. I forgot when I was eating it that it was his body and not mine."

"So any tips?" Sam asked with a smile.

"So, Danny-boy. Did you ask her?" Jack asked as he and Daniel watched as Sam, Vala and Carolyn laughed. Daniel didn't need to ask what he was supposed to ask Vala.

"No. I did however ask her to move in with me."

"For cryin' out loud Daniel, you've had that ring with you for weeks. You should just ask her."

Vala felt like she was drunk. Her head felt woozy despite having only consumed a single can of cherry seven-up and she excused herself from the party to lie down on Jack's couch. The other girls had watched her in concern but she reassured them before she went inside that it was just remnants of the migraine.

She decided to go to the bathroom first and wash her face, which was feeling hot. However her face felt suddenly cold as she stared at herself in the mirror and saw her eyes flash a familiar glow.

The whole party rushed inside at the sounds of Vala's screams, Jack and Daniel managing to find her staring at the mirror, pale and shaking and grasping onto the shower curtain behind her. Sam rushed and got a glass of water while Daniel and Jack tried to pry her away from the bathroom and into the living room.

She kept repeating the words almost silently. She's back. This can't be happening. She's back. Daniel wrapped himself around her while Carolyn came and leaned down beside them. She checked Vala's temperature and found it warmer then normal, but not exactly threatening. However, she decided not to take any chances, not with how Vala was acting and soon the group was on their way to the infirmary at Cheyenne, with Daniel, Vala and Teal'c in the back of Jack's truck.

Carolyn rushed her down, while Jack checked them through security. Daniel however did not leave Vala, although from the grip she now had on his shirt, he probably wouldn't have been able to without the loss of it.

However he was pushed away when Vala started to faint, and then convulse. Daniel was left watching as they put her on a stretcher and moved her into the infirmary, not really knowing what was wrong with her.

Carolyn looked at the tests in front of her and sighed. She rubbed her eyes as she sat back in the seat. So far, none of the tests had come up with an answer as to why Vala had suddenly convulsed or why she was stuck in some kind of nightmare right now, trashing around in the room below. They had to strap her down in order to keep her from hurting herself and a mild sedative to hopefully take away any pain that may be accruing.

"Dr. Lam, here are the neurological scans," an orderly stated as he placed the final tests and scans on the workstation in front of her. She nodded and watched as the orderly left and her father came in.

"How is she?" He asked. Carolyn sighed again and looked down at the patient in question, who was finally acting peaceful.

"I'm not sure." She opened the new file and read the test results. However the brain readings brought something to her attention. Something was there that shouldn't be.

"Oh, God." There were two distinct sets of brain waves.

* * *

So there you are... Hopefully I'll be getting to chapter 4 soon and I'll be posting it soon. Also, if you like my writing, I'll be posting the NANO related fic as soon as I find a beta for it. It's almost completed and uploads (once its completed) will be much faster.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Notes: The first part of this chapter involving Vala is done while she's unconscious so it's all in her head. Hence only the memory is in italics. Hopefully letting you know ahead of time will make the formating a little less confusing.

Thanks again to my beta:)

* * *

Chapter Four:

Vala found herself once again hiding in the dead alkesh. She sighed as she felt herself relive yet another memory, although this one was a good one if you thought about it. She just didn't know _why_ she was reliving this one. Up to now she had only relived her time as Qetesh.

_She saw the members of the alien military team walk out of the ring platform, surveying the room trying to find whoever had send the distress signal. She smiled as they moved far enough away that she was able to get the rings to activate without them noticing till it was too late._

_Once onboard the larger ship, she began to zat the first defense teams and round up the rest of the crew. She was surprised by the low level of technology they had, and wondered if she had gotten a good ship. However it was the size that she needed and they hadn't specified that they needed one technologically advanced so they would get what they got. Or at least think they would._

_She sent the reminding crew to the alkesh and proceeded to go to the bridge, trying to find the navigation controls. She paused as she heard steps faintly in the hall. They would not have been heard except that she had been listening just in case and one side effect of being a host was that all your senses got kicked up a notch._

_She felt his bolt hit her and she turned around and zated him without really looking, annoyed that he had been faster then her. Walking over she took the strange looking weapon off him and slid it far enough away he could not get it if he suddenly came to. There was no way of telling what a person's resistance level to zat blasts were and she had been surprised by a few who had high tolerances._

_He was attractive looking, and for a second she felt bad she had to zat him, but the moment was fleeting. Besides, she had no time for that right now anyway. She dragged him over to the chair she had the easiest access to and managed to find a few things to tie him to it. Strange ties, but useful._

"This is interesting."

Vala frowned. What was this? There was another voice in her head. One that sounded familiar, but she couldn't get the name into her mind.

_She turned around and began to mess with the controls, listening intently to hear him waking up. This technology was indeed primitive and she soon had all the minor systems at her command. She could not however figure out how to get into the communications or the hyperdrive because it had been coded for special command codes to be entered in first. _

_She paused as she heard the sounds of him waking up, deciding not to turn around at look at him, and letting him believe she was unaware of his being a wake._

"_Hey, how's it going?" She didn't respond. It was sometimes better to let an enemy talk away. "Guess it's just you and me, huh? It's a little strange, isn't it? See, that weapon I shot you with should have killed you. What's even stranger is you guys usually don't take prisoners, either. I mean, it's, uh, kinda kill first and ..." he paused in his sentence slightly before continuing. "No, that's generally just about it – just the killing. I'm just gonna talk to myself here for a while, 'cos you're not gonna talk to me and ... Not that you guys are very talkative, but, uh ..." She rolled her eyes and turned towards him which broke of his annoying little ramble._

"_You could prove useful."_

"_OK, now we're gettin' somewhere. Where's everybody else?" She paused not quite understanding why he was concerned. He had obviously seen her before and knew she had only zatted his crewmates. If he hadn't seen her he wouldn't have been able to figure out to use the strange weapon._

"You know, he's not all that attractive. You should have kept the bald man."

"Shut up. You don't know what you're taking about. Get out of my head."

"Oh, please. After all those years together you think I don't know what I am talking about when it comes to attractive males?"

Vala nearly screamed at that point. Qetesh. That bitch was back. But the Tok'ra had removed her. Selmak had promised her it was gone!

"Ah, but Selmak wasn't the one who did the actual removal, it was Lirtia. And he just made me sleep."

"Why are you back? Why now? Why are you doing this to me?"

"I want to understand," the symbiote said with a sad tone to its voice. "I want to know what has happened while I was….away. As for the timing, I did not do this myself. I wish no harm on anyone."

Vala growled. Yeah right.

"_I transported them onto the al'kesh."  
_

"_Well, you kept the wrong guy, 'cos I don't know anything about the ship." She doubted that. Despite the lack of technology and the quickness in which the members of the crew had been taken down, they seemed to be quite efficient. She didn't think they would have someone on board who didn't know _anything_ about the ship. She walked towards him, smiling despite the fact he couldn't see her face. It was time to use another tatic._

_  
"But you are very attractive." She laughed at the look on his face. Half pure horror at attracting the being he thought she was. But it was a true statement. He was quite attractive._

"Arg! I disagree with you there. Although I suppose he is adequate."

"Shut up."_  
_

"_What?!" She walked closer, trying to intimidate him more. It appeared to work. "Hey, big guy, I'm-I'm flattered, really I am, it's just that, uh, you're not my type. And I'm more than a little disturbed that I might be yours." She nearly burst out laughing then and decided to have some mercy on the man. She leaned down and unattached the helmet. "Woah, no, don't! You don't have to do that! Don't! Don't! Oh!" She took it off, ignoring his pleas not to. She smiled at his expression when he finally opened his eyes and looked at her. He didn't seem too disappointed._

"_Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt you."_

"_Thank God," he replied, still slightly shocked that she wasn't a kull warrior. She was going to have much fun with him._

"_Much ... I hope."

* * *

_

Jack found Daniel sitting in the briefing room, staring out at the gate. It had been a rough night for all of them, especially Daniel and everyone had been concerned when he had suddenly disappeared from the infirmary entrance. He had Sam and Teal'c continue to watch over Vala while Cameron went in search of their allies the Tok'ra to get an answer from them. He made himself in charge of finding Daniel.

Hearing your girlfriend was still processing a symbiote _and_ that she was pregnant at the same time was not a pleasant experience he could guess. And for Daniel this was the second time he would have to go through something like this. Granted, it was pretty much assured that the child was at least his this time but it didn't matter all that much. He pulled a chair away from the table and sat down next to Daniel, not talking. Like he expected, after about five minutes of silence Daniel started to talk.

"She didn't tell me. She knew and didn't tell me."

"About Qetesh? I'm pretty sure she didn't know about that." Carolyn had done a tox-screen on Vala and had found a strange hormone that seemed to be fading away with the hormones released during pregnancy. The theory was that Qetesh had been put to sleep some how and had a low enough brain wave that it wasn't detected by any of the previous scans. Cameron was supposed to find out if that was possible and also bring someone to help them remove Qetesh.

"No, no. I don't think she did either. She never told me about the baby. She had to have known this morning. She told me it was a migraine that had been making her sick. A migraine caused by the dreams she's been having." Jack could hear the worry peak through the anger that was clearly there. "Why wouldn't she tell me about something like that?"

"Daniel, I have never expressed knowledge into the depth of a woman's mind and even less so for an alien one. I leave that up to you. But you two did have that fight the other day, perhaps she was just waiting till things cooled down a bit and you had put the fight behind you."

Daniel nodded slowly as if trying to convince himself of that being a plausible reason. Jack remained silent as his friends gathered his thoughts.

"Did Carolyn have anything to say after I left?"

"Nothing really. Just that Vala seemed to have calmed down a bit and was sleeping. They are monitoring her and the baby and so far except for a few mental episodes there appears to be nothing different then before."

"Did you hear what that dolt wants to do?" Jack grimaced. He didn't need to know what dolt Daniel was referring to, it was all too obvious. The latest NID representative had been at the SGC when Vala had been brought in. He was more inapt then any other rep they had been sent and almost made Jack wish for Maybourne again. The Rep had raised questions about Vala's loyalty to Earth and had labeled her a security risk and was trying to get her sent to NID headquarters. No one at the SGC had actually been concerned about it, feeling that if Vala had been Qetesh all this time then she would have had ample time to betray them but she hadn't. Apparently the President and Joint Chiefs (for the most part) believed the same and had decided to keep her in isolation at the base till the symbiote was removed. And they were to get as much information out of the symbiote as they could. That was to compromise with the NID. Bastards.

"Landry has found a way out of that situation," he commented. "So, your about to become a Dad," He continued, trying to turn to more happy and hopeful topics of conversation.

"Yeah," Daniel said with a half hearted laugh. "Apparently, I am." Jack nodded. Well that wasn't going to work because that particular side of Daniel was still pissed he had to find out with the rest of them that Vala was almost four months pregnant.

Which meant she had probably had a good idea she was pregnant two months ago given how early she had managed to figure out her pregnancy with Adria. Or maybe it was just the mystical factor of the first pregnancy. After all, this baby wasn't created by another alien race. Hopefully.

"Vala didn't want any more children," Daniel continued. "I think she was afraid it would turn out to be another Adria."

"Well, I suppose that's a reasonable fear." Daniel absently nodded.

"I'm going to go down and see her," he said finally. Jack nodded.

"I'll come with you. We can relieve Teal'c and Sam."

"How's Sam doing?" Daniel asked at the mention of his friend. "This must be stressful for her."

"She's doing ok, although I think Vala's scream is still getting to her. The girl has some lungs." He paused. "Sam thinks we should have noticed sooner that something was up. Especially since Vala's dreams were so frequent and tied into her memories." The two men discussed the signs that had been there as the made their way down to the infirmary.

* * *

Author Notes pt 2: Well, this is chapter four. Chapter 5 will have more Adria, Cameron and the Tok'ra and Daniel and Vala finally talking about things. I personally don't really like this chapter, think it's kinda weak as far as the story goes but it's getting things set up.

I got the transcript for PU from

http: (slash) (slash)www(dot)moon-catchin(dot)net(slash)gatenoise(slash)sg1transcripts(slash)s8(slash)812prometheus(dot)htm

Just remove the (slash) and (dot) markers and replace them with the real thing and no spaces and you have the Url.


End file.
